merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Punishments in Camelot
This article refers to the punishments 'carried out in Camelot as a result of a citizen behaving incompetently, unlawfully or practicing magic. During Uther's reign The punishment depends on the deliberation of the Court of Camelot, but in fact, it is the King who makes the final judgment, regardless of whether the rest of the court agrees with him or not. King Uther was quite clear about his discretionary power. In ''To Kill the King, for example, he declared Tom would be found guilty and executed before the trial had even begun. In The Mark of Nimueh and Queen of Hearts, Uther sentenced Guinevere to death without direct proof, stating he should act harshly if he has the slightest doubt. The power of the king was absolute. Types of punishment The punishment was relative to the severity of the misconduct: Jail and Stocks A misdemeanour, a slight negligence and reprehensible behaviour by a commoner in front a noble or towards him/her, was punishable by '''stocks or a few days in jail. Most of time, the jail was used to hold the culprit in custody until his execution. ' Stocks-1-.png|Merlin in stocks Merlin624.png|Merlin in stocks Merlin in jail The Dragon's call.png|Merlin in jail Gwen in jail The Mark of Nimueh.png|Gwen in jail People of Bayard in cell The poisoned Chalice.png|People of Mercia in jail Arthur in jail The poisoned Chalice.png|Arthur in jail Lancelot in jail Lancelot II.png|Lancelot in jail Mordred in jail The Beginning of the end.png|Mordred in jail Tom in jail To kill the King.png|Tom in jail Morgana in jail To kill the King.png|Morgana in jail Gaius in jail The Witchfinder.png|Gaius in jail Alvarr in jail The Witch's quickening.png|Alvarr in jail Alice in jail The Love in the time of the Dragon III.png|Alice in jail uther in jail.png|Uther in jail gaius and sefa.jpg|Sefa in jail ' Death sentence A severe misconduct (or considered so by Uther) could only be sentenced by death-''' an act of treason, adultery, and making an attempt on a noble's life, for example. Practising sorcery, consorting with sorcerers, witches or Druids, harbouring a sorcerer or a Druid, or being born with magic, was considered as an act of treason. On the day of the execution, the criminal was to be taken to the '''Main Square by two guards, as was a big crowd that would gather to watch the execution. Gaius was the only one seen to be taken in a tumbril, which was brought by Aredian. The King, standing in the balcony, would speak about the crimes the criminal had committed, using the criminal to set an example, and would give the signal for the executioner. On the day of Gaius' execution, Uther didn't make his usual speech and left the balcony before the execution. The most common forms of execution were beheading, but hanging and burning at the stake were also options. The reasons for the King's choice of execution are yet unknown, but the choice of death can often reflect the crime committed- for example, in The Mark of Nimueh Uther said that Gwen, who had played with fire, would burn by fire. Tyr sentenced to death.png|Tyr sentenced to death. gwen sentenced to death.png|Gwen sentenced to death. Known executions The only ones who have been seen executed so far are Thomas Collins in The Dragon's Call ''and Cerdan in ''The Beginning of the End, both found guilty for using magic. In ''To Kill the King'', some people were meant to be executed for harbouring the sorcerer Tauren, but were not seen to be executed. In Queen of Hearts, Old Merlin was brought to the stake, as it was lit, but used a spell to cause a fire explosion at the stake, distracting the guards and the people, then making an escape. bscap0002.jpg|The beheading of Thomas Collins bscap0004.jpg|The beheading of Thomas Collins bscap0009.jpg|The beheading of Thomas Collins The Beginning Of The End III.png|Cerdan's beheading The Beginning Of The End II.png|Cerdan's beheading The Beginning Of The End IV.png|Cerdan's beheading Merlin999.jpg Thwarted executions Guinevere was falsely accused of being the witch who had spread the plague. She was finally found not guilty (The Mark of Nimueh). ''She was falsely accused a second time for enchanting Arthur (Queen of Hearts).'' Merlin was falsely accused by Goblin-Gaius of being the sorcerer who was responsible for the afflictions that the members of the court had to suffer. He was finally found not guilty (Goblin's Gold). The second time, he transformed himself in an old man to take the blame instead of Gwen (Queen of Hearts). Gaius was falsely accused of practicing sorcery. He was finally found not guilty (The Witchfinder). Tom was falsely accused of conspiring with the sorcerer Tauren. He was killed by the guards as he tried to escape (To Kill the King). Mordred was guilty of being a Druid, and his execution was planned. He escaped thanks to Arthur and Morgana (The Beginning of the End). Alice was accused of being a witch and attempting on the king's life. She escaped at the end, thanks to Gaius. She was not seen again after this (Love in the Time of Dragons). The Beginning Of The End I.png|The executioner sharping his axe for Mordred Stake Gwen II.jpg|The stake built for Gwen The pyre.jpg|Gaius at the pyre bscap0014.jpg|The pyre built for Gwen in the first place then for Dragoon Banishment In certain cases, disrespectful behaviour towards a knight could lead to banishment, which could also replace a death sentence. The punishment for disobeying the banishment order was a death sentence. *Lancelot was banished for trying to bend the first code of knighthood (Lancelot). *Gwaine was banished for misbehaviour with one knight, Sir Oswald. The knight wanted Gwaine dead, but, thanks to the intervention of Arthur, Uther lightened the sentence to banishment (Gwaine). *Gwen was banished by Arthur after he caught her and Lancelot kissing because Morgana had enchanted her (Lancelot Du Lac). vlcsnap-2012-03-11-21h42m10s20.png|Banishment sentence for Lancelot by Uther vlcsnap-2012-03-11-21h52m24s255.png|Banishment sentence for Gwaine by Uther imagesCARM7S88.jpg|Gwen is banished from Camelot by Arthur Category:Events Category:Series 1 Events Category:Series 2 Events Category:Series 3 Events Category:Series 4 Events Category:Infobox needed